Team RGRD a new journey
by Goldthesupersaiyan
Summary: With our four hero's death they are reborn by Arcues and Mew with new backgrounds and powers weapons and are given a chance to go to beacon meet new friends save the day or what they thought fighting for this world and maybe getting into something else watch as our former poke dex holders rise to become a awesome team (ships will be made and more on the nightmares in story)
1. Reds intro

(This was an idea in my head that I couldn't risk let get away so these are the intros for the four team members of this pokemon and rwby crossover more will be covered in the actual begging of the story)

In a desert like area a boy with red eyes a hat and a red coat walked with a nodachi on his side as he entered a plain field of dead grass.  
"Seems like the place..."  
He lower his hat covering as he walked towards a village hearing the howls of beowolves.  
"help someone my little sister is surrounded by beowolves!"  
A little faunus girl ran out of the village and bumped into the red eye boy.  
"Hm..something up kid...?"  
"Y-yes my village is under attacked by beowolves and they surrounded my sister!"  
The little bunny ear faunus girl looked up at the boy with tears in her eyes.  
"Stay here I'll deal with it..."  
The boy walked in the village unsheathing his nodachi and passing villagers running by him, to see the beowolves all huddled around what the boy assumed it was the sister of the other bunny faunus and walked over to them as other beowolves came at him trying to claw him, he sliced the arm off the first one that came close to him as he slashed its head off and ran towards the others as his nodachi formed into a sniper rifle and he shot the brains out the one closeted to the girl as the body fell limp the others turned to him and growled.  
"leave that girl alone and come after me!"  
The boy shot off a few rounds killing more beowolves before running off and making more distractions for other grimm creatures to notice and follow him.  
"That's it come on you monsters and fear my flame..."  
He kept running until he reached the end of a cliff as he turned around to face the creatures.  
"Well you followed me all the way here...your mistake."  
Flames formed around his sword and his hands as his right eye lite up with a red flame as he dashed towards a beowolf slashing it with a clean cut cutting it in half as the beast fell in to its body disappeared as what's left of it turns into flames disappearing in the air he smirked as the beowolves growled circling him as he stood in place waiting for their attack his flames grew and became brighter as the blade glowed red hot as he smirked as dashed forward cutting hoards of grimm and letting off sniper shots as he stopped he looked back at the grimm as many of them fell apart turning ablaze as fire overcame their body disappearing leaving ash to flow in the wind as he turned back he saw a shadowy figure a samurai in dark armor and soulless eyes as it bowed so did the boy as they ready their nodachi's standing in a fighting pose as they were about to fight.  
"Excuse me sir...I just wanted to say thank you for saving my sister..."  
The boy turned to see the young bunny faunus with her little sister with their village standing behind them.  
"No problem kid..."  
The boy turned back to see the samurai figure disappearing as shadows flow with the wind.  
"Excuse me young man what is your name and we are grateful you saved us."  
An old women walked up to the boy as he placed his nodachi in its sheathe as he raised his hat.  
"names Red miss and its no problem...just glad I was here to stop the grimm."  
Red smiled as the girls did as the elder looked at him as Red looked back to see the mysterious shadow fuse with his own as some of the villagers stood back.  
"We are grateful for your heroic act."  
the elder placed a hand on Red's shoulder as he looked at her.  
"It was nothing I was doing an ammeter job of what a real huntsmen would do."  
"But you saved me and lead the grimm away from our home."  
"Yeah not a lot of people would help a village of faunus from grimm."  
Red walked over to them and kneed to their level placing his hands on their heads.  
"Your right most people would leave you to your doom because of what you are but me, I'm someone who helps everyone I don't care if you have animal traits your still a living being that can think your not that different from what I am besides...I'm good friends with a wolf faunus."  
They smiled as everyone looked at him with the same feeling.  
"Never let your dreams be crushed by someone who won't like you because of what you are remember that."  
Red stood up and looked at the sun setting.  
"I wanna be a huntress and save people like you did here."  
Red smiled and pat her head.  
"Good don't let anyone tell you different we all can fight the grimm for a good cause."  
Red walked off as his jacket flowed in the wind as he lowered his hat waving good bye.  
"Your much more honorable than when you arrived to our world."  
Red turned to the same samurai in shadow armor.  
"What can I say humans are not the same but I don't care there is no freedom until we're equal however your way is different."  
"My way is the fear you humans and faunus have we use it so you better yourselves."  
"Whatever you say nightmare..."  
The shadow samurai started to disappear.  
"You'll see you four rely on us whether you want to or not."  
Red sighed and kept walking into vale.  
"Yeah I can't change that..."  
As he walked he glowed and disappeared.  
(so there's Reds intro chapter I know I shouldn't start stories when I already am working on others but don't worry I am almost finished with the highschool dxd and pokemon crossover chapter 3 so look forward to that now we focus on Gold now)


	2. Golds intro

(Here's Gold's part these intros won't be long so here we go)

In a old looking bar a golden eye boy was playing pool with a few older fellas as he knocked the eight ball in.  
"Hah another round won for this golden eye dude."  
He rub his finger under his nose smirking as the others had a angry look on their faces.  
"Ok your cheating kid no way you can win fifteen times!"  
One of the guys yelled as the boy stood back.  
"Hey just a game but you owe me a shit ton of loin so pay up."  
The boy had his hand out as the man took one of the pool sticks and swung at the boy as he ducked as jumped back.  
"Woah no need for violence you took the gamble and you lost god what a sore loser."  
The man ran at him swinging again as the boy jumped up and kneed the mans face as the man fell back the boy kicked up the pool stick placing it with the others.  
"Thanks Gold that was brand new!"  
The bar tender looked over at the group by the pool tables.  
"No problem Leon just trying not to cost you a lot more than I should."  
The boy named Gold smirked and walked over to the counter and sat down on a stool as the bar tender slide he a soda can which he chugged down.  
"So Leon my favorite bartender how's the family.?"  
"First off I'm one of the few bartenders to serve this late at night and allows faunus in here."  
Gold snickered as the man swung a red katana blade at him but Gold ducked in time and kicked the mans gut knocking him back into another table.  
"Really need to come up with a new tactic then swinging shit at me."  
Gold walked over to the pool table and grabbed a bastard sword and headed to the door as someone threw a beer bottle at him as he turned to the side avoiding it someone hit him from behind with a chair.  
"That was a new chair to."  
Leon cleaned glass cups as essentially a bar fight had started as he sighed as people broke chairs and tables.  
"Ow son of a bitch!"  
Gold jumped up and swung at the guy who hit him with the chair slashing him as the sword blade open up as the right hilt had a trigger pop out from it.  
"Aim for anything except my bottles and my counter...and paintings you don't have the best aim Gold."  
"Thanks for the confidence Leon!"  
Gold aimed at the man who was attacking him as the man stood back.  
"Listen I don't like...I am trying my best to not pull the trigger."  
"Ok listen kid lets not."  
He threw a bottle at Gold as he ducked but it knocked his hat off and reveled wolf ears.  
"Your kidding me you let a fuckin Faunus in here some business you got here."  
The group of men laughed as Gold growled and grab the bottle smashing it over the mans head and fired at the other laughing.  
"Shut up! who cares if I'm a faunus doesn't matter I can still kick your ass!"  
Gold cocked the gun as the guys helped their friend up.  
"Lets get this freak of nature."  
They all stood up taking out red katanas as Gold kept his aim on them.  
"Gonna take more than red blades to scare me."  
They ran towards Gold as he smirked and fired a few shots around them and let the his sword go back to normal as he got in a fighting pose.  
"Why you wolf brat trying to intimidate us!"  
Two of them stood behind him as the main guy stood in front of him.  
"Guess this is gonna be fun."  
The both slashed at Gold as he turned around putting his sword up stopping their attack as the third one had his blade come down on him as Gold moved towards the other two to allow the katana to connect with the other two.  
"You guys are putting way to much power into swinging you need to have more practice with fighting guys like me."  
Gold grinned as the three swung at him as he rolled out of the way returning the sword to its automatic gun form and started letting bullets lose again.  
"Hahah...yeah I need to work on my aim."  
Gold quickly reloaded then ran up to one kicking his gut than slashing his chest making a X mark on the mans shirt.  
"X mark the spot."  
Gold stuck out his tongue at them then rubbed his finger under his nose.  
"WHY YOU WOLF FREAK!"  
One of the other two ran at him as Gold stood back as he got cut on the cheek then thrown onto a bottle as the shards cut his arms and face.  
"ahh...FUCK! my face man what the hell are girls gonna like about these scars luckily for me I got a awesome semblance."  
Gold smirked as he closed his eyes as blue light came all around him and slowly a fire like red aura formed around himself as his cuts healed.  
"Now I know our aura already heals us but my semblance speeds up the process just so you know."  
Gold smirked as he looked at a mirror his hair was red his eyes and his eyebrows not to mention his wolf ears well the fur was red.  
"Red speeds up my defensive."  
The main guy slashed at Gold as he smirked tanking the hits not even noticing them as the man stood back as Gold's aura changed from red to blue his hair changing blue from red.  
"Hah now my turn!"  
Gold hit the mans gut with the hilt of his sword making the man stand back in pain and drops to his knees.  
"So about that loin but is that motorcycle in the front does that happen to be yours?"  
The man nodded and threw the keys in front of Gold.  
"Thanks for the new ride."  
Gold picked up the keys as the guys got up and ran out limping as Gold looked around.  
"Heh over did it...didn't I?"  
"Yep don't worry kid I got this."  
Leon stood by Gold as the man had a fox tail and his ears popped up.  
"Don't worry about it old man I can help you clean up besides not like I have anywhere else to go."  
Gold smiled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.  
"Still not regretting letting you live here."  
Leon swept the broken glass as Gold helped fix the tables and throw away the trash.  
"Well what can I say I'm bound to get into trouble in life."  
Leon looked at Gold as he picked up his hat and tossed to him.  
"Thanks Leon."  
Gold put it on smirking placing his sword on its scabbard on his back.  
Leon smiled.  
"Why hide your faunus side?"  
"Cause don't want to be treated like..."  
"Like us your one of us...as you said you don't care."  
"Yeah but Leon its different even the most kind person you meet could shot you down for being a fanuus.."  
Leon sighed.  
"This about that Cassidy girl..?  
"W-what not when do I get upset about one failed relationship I get a new girl like every week."  
Gold laughed nervously as Leon smiled.  
"I'm gonna go enjoy that new motorcycle if you need me call my scroll."  
"Alright just don't get in trouble."  
"I will try not to old man."  
Gold walked out and head to his new or now his motorcycle.  
"Wow what a beauty well time for a joy ride."  
Gold got on the bike smirking reeving the engine.  
"Yep awesome."  
As he was about to take off another motorcycle passed him as a blonde girl sped right past him.  
"Woah guess I got that freedom now to."  
He took off and slowly started to glow teleporting into a white space like area.  
"What the hell?!"  
"Nice seeing you again Gold."

(This ends Golds intro next is Ruby or Brenden think I'll change his name to Rudy for the sake of not confusing myself or the readers so enjoy this chapter anyway this is Gold the ssj saying CYA)


	3. Rudy's intro

(Its Rudy's time to shine and I use Rudy instead of Ruby because we already have a Ruby and if I use the game name for him which is Brenden then I feel like I have to use the game names for Gold and Diamond (Ethan and Lucas) and I wouldn't use their manga versions but their game versions and I really want to use their manga selves so deal with the slight name change anyway on with the chapter)

In a clothing store a boy was measuring a certain white hair girl for a new dress.  
"Honestly can you be anymore slower?!"  
The girl was annoyed as she stayed there for a while.  
"Now now beauty takes time miss Schnee besides we still have to go over the design of your dress because that bland white dress is boring."  
He stood up smiling as she looked at him with a death stare.  
"Rudy you think you'll still have a job after that little insult?"  
"Well let me think Weiss oh I mean miss Schnee I'm the only person who understands your taste when it comes to fashion."  
He walk into a room with Weiss following him.  
"Lets just hurry this process up I have something important to do."  
"Ah yes your going to sing right? well then I will be even faster than before."  
He looked at a computer with a dress design up.  
"Will this do?"  
A white dress with some red outlines appeared on the screen.  
"Its...beautiful and perfect that will do Rudy."  
Rudy smiled and grinned.  
"I will work on it right now I promise I won't take as long as usual just because your what keeps this place running."  
He went into a room and gathered the materials and began sewing the dress and within a couple hours he had finish the dress and walked out holding it.  
"Your dress is ready and yes I did give you the battle skirt as you wanted and this will hold good in combat no matter how sharp the weapon is."  
He handed her the dress (what she wears from volumes 1 to 3).  
"Its perfect like the computer model thanks Rudy you have the skills."  
"Well since you pay me a good amount I do my best besides I've mastered sewing and besides that may be the last I make for you for a while."  
"Hm why is that?"  
"Well miss Schnee I am heading off to beacon soon so I won't have time to make outfits."  
He smiled walking over to the register.  
"That will be the same as your last one."  
"How interesting how did you end up in beacon its not a fashion school you know its a combat school."  
Rudy looked up annoyed a little.  
"I know that and that's why I've been accepted into it I'm not just a dress maker I am wanting to be a huntsmen one day besides you think the o tanto and chisa katana are just for show?"  
He looked up at the wall above him to see two smaller katana blades the o tanto shorter than the chisa.  
"Impressive so I will be seeing you at beacon then?"  
Rudy looked back down at her.  
"I will I guess."  
"Well until next time Rudy."  
She walked out of the store as Rudy sighed.  
"Now I'm bored and alone well better get working on those other designs."  
He walked from the counter and looked out the window to see the store from across the street getting robbed.  
"Well at least that solves the boredom."  
He grabbed his katanas and ran across the street in the store.  
"Ok lady just give us the loin and I won't kill everyone here."  
A man wearing a mask aimed a red sword at the lady at the counter.  
"Ok stop right there now!"  
Rudy pointed his Chisa katana and had his other hand on the o tanto on his lower back.  
"Oh what now a hero get lost kid."  
"You should realize most teens go to a combat school right drop the sword and I won't use force because I don't need to get myself dirty."  
Rudy smirked as the Robber sighed.  
"Alright killing you first."  
The robber swung his blade at Rudy as Rudy held his blade up blocking and took out his o tanto and cut the robber in the gut as the robber stood back.  
"Lucky shot speaking of shot!."  
The mans sword turned into a semi rifle and started to shoot at Rudy as Rudy ducked behind the counter next to the lady.  
"Honestly Lily what's with these robbery's lately I swear once I go to beacon you will have someone else guard this place."  
"You are aww congrats AH!"  
She kept her head down as they were being shot at again.  
"Heh thanks also your dress is ready feel free to pick it up after this."  
His o tanto turned into a pistol as he stood up his eyes glowing red as he fired he shot the mans wrist then slide over the counter hitting his knee then placing his Chisa to the robbers neck.  
"Lily call the cops and you I hope you can afford a good lawyer."  
He knocked out the robber and placed his weapons in their sheathes on his lower back.  
"Tell the cops I was here again lily and see you before I leave."  
"Yeah see ya until then Rudy!"  
He waved goodbye as she waved back picking up a phone as Rudy walked out.  
"Well that was nice I guess least my semblance allows me to be able to see a reasonable and possible battle strategy."  
He was about to enter the tailor as he glowed and disappeared.

(That ends our third pokemon trainers intro next up is diamond and sorry for the lack of a good fight scene that will all change once I get to the main story and reason why the trainers are here until next time Goku: hey its Goku and its been a while since I was in a story huh? Goldthessj: WAIT GOKU WHO ELSE CAME WITH YOU?! Goku: oh just this short brown hair girl with a hammer. Goldssj: Neptune sent BLANC? Blanc: UPADATE YOUR HYPER NEPTUNIA STORY YOU LAZY JACKASS! -Goldthessj runs away as Blanc chases him- Goku: huh what a nice person anyway this is Goku say KAIO! Kbye)


	4. Diamonds intro

(Here he is its Diamond and final member of team RGRD and now its time for our Diamond to shine and without a further ado)

A blue eyed boy was walking out a store eating a bag of chips he had a Nordic battle axe on his back.  
"Man these chips are good."  
He walked into a forest area as red animal eyes were looking at him from the darkness and bushes.  
"What...you guys want some their sault and vinegar...and while this setting seems grimm...ehhh ehhh?"  
A Ursa charged at him as he fell on his back the Ursa went over and turn back confused.  
"Well mister Ursa that was a charging approach...eh get it like a charming approach...no one wow I should've not gone this far down the latter I mean puns...wow."  
A Beowolf jumped at him and tried to bite his shoulder but a cracking noise could be heard as the beowolf stood back with its teeth shattered.  
"Well look at that what a cracking conclusion...ok i'm gonna stop with the puns but that's my semblance being able to make my body as hard as Diamond and you know what they say Diamond cuts diamond...also my names Diamond if you couldn't tell..."  
He reached back and grabbed his Nordic battle axe then chopped the beowolf head right down the skull as the beowolf fell back.  
"Wow what a splitting headache...OH COME ON THAT WAS GOOD!"  
The Ursa charged at him again as Diamond stood his ground as his body for second appeared to be shining like a actual Diamond.  
"Bring it tubby!"  
The Ursa roar raising its claw and trying to slash him as he ready his battle axe and smacked the Ursa in the head with the blunt side of the axe.  
"And now I chop very violently."  
He started to rapidly stab the Ursa as the other grimm stood back in fear a little.  
"And done huh...think I over did it whatever"  
He turned back to the other grimm as they growled at him.  
"And I'm bored explosion time!"  
He aimed his axe at the grimm as the axe blades retracted and a rocket popped out.  
"And the winner is..."  
He fired the rocket as it hit the monsters as an explosion blew them to pieces.  
"wow that blew me away...and I'm the winner."  
He sighed placing his battle axe back on his back walking off eating his chips then disappeared.

(DONE ALL THREE IN ONE DAY or all four I dunno anyway now on to the actual story but I have a few storys to update...Blanc: your damn right!  
Goku: well I guess this is the end so KAIO Neptune: K-BYE! Goku: aww that was my line)


	5. it begins

(Now here we are the plot and the begging of volume one so I've been waiting for this lets go)

-Prov no ones location some void of complete whiteness-  
"So you guys wanna play a game of anything that has to do with cards cause that's all I have."  
Gold sighed as he held up a pack of playing cards.  
"Well it will take those two a long time to get here might as well start."  
Rudy sighed and sat across from Gold.  
"Well while we wait might as well eat."  
Diamond took out a bag of chips and started eating them.  
"Where you get those...?"  
Red looked over at Diamond as he shrugged.  
"Well this is a nice way to relax after a fight at least."  
"Your right there Gold."  
Red sat next to him as Diamond sat next to Rudy.  
"So how's life so far for you guys?"  
Rudy asked looking at the others.  
"Been fine for me traveling around Vale has been good."  
Red smiled leaning back.  
"Eh got a place to stay thanks to an old Fox and his wife."  
Gold set a card down.  
"Got a job at a bakery and been baking goods and kicking butt."  
Diamond said as he eat another chip.  
"Well being a tailor has been fun for me and the fact I can bring the beauty out of someone by making a outfit to their taste is wonderful."  
Rudy smiled as he picked up a card.  
"Got any sevens?"  
Rudy looked at Gold.  
"Wait I thought we were playing poker.."  
"Well forget this..."  
Rudy handed the cards back as Gold place them back in the box.  
"Forgive us for being late."  
A glowing figure appeared above them as another smaller one appeared in front of them.  
"HIII GUYS!"  
Rudy sighed as Red laughed with Gold and Diamond.  
"Hey Mew been a while."  
Red walked up to Mew as they looked up to see Arceus floating in the air.  
"So it has been Red nice to see you to wolfie shiny and know at all."  
Rudy looked at Mew annoyed and Gold smirked as Diamond smiled like his smile.  
"Feel like telling us why we're here?"  
Gold looked up at Arcess.  
"Well to be clear in your original world you four are now dead."  
"Well good to know our friends won't look for us..."  
Gold sighed as his wolf ears dropped.  
"Anything else we should know?"  
Red looked up at Arceus.  
"I have given you certain weapons and you were given years worth of training up to this moment you know about this world and its struggles."  
"Ok yeah I've got enough info about this place but explain why I'm stuck with him."  
Gold pointed to a shadow standing up behind him, the figure was dark medieval armor and he wielded a great sword on his back similar to Gold and his bastard sword.  
"Be glad I help you at all wolf faunus."  
The being looked back at Gold.  
"They are known as the nightmares of reamnant they bring balance to this world."  
Arceus looked at the four as Mew flew up besides him.  
"And they need strong people to have them reside in well your body all of you were given different weapons and backgrounds to match your nightmare."  
Mew smiled as everyone except for Diamond was listening.  
"So why us?"  
Rudy asked looking up at the two.  
"Isn't it obvious you three have done good things in your lives and while I could've chosen any of the pokedex holders you four for some reason just came up in my head to help."  
Acreus landed infront of the four.  
"Sorry I did not give you a choice but know your journey will make up for what I have done."  
"Well if that's the case I got a question for ya why make me a faunus and a wolf of all choices?"  
Gold took his hat off reveling his wolf ears.  
"I thought it be good for one of you to learn how hard it is for being a faunus."  
"Is this payback for that one time I tried to take you on...?"  
"Yes that to but now that I look at it I see it would've been better to make you a cat."  
Gold back away nervously.  
"Ya know what I'm good with being a wolf ok."  
"So just so you guys know we talked to a special person and we got you all into beacon."  
Red Gold and Diamond looked up surprised as Rudy sighed considering he already got into beacon.  
"Beacon huh heh my comedy act will not die I'll be a diamond there."  
The other three face palmed as Diamond laughed at his own joke then chokes on a chip.  
"That shut him up."  
"Help...me...!"  
Gold sighed and punched Diamond in the gut as he spit out the chip.  
"Thank...you...ow..."  
Diamond fell on his knees holding his stomach.  
"Now then you will all return back to your homes or in Red's case a cave..."  
Mew laughed as Red sighed.  
"Damn it Mew..."  
They all glowed and disappeared.  
"Now then back to our world."  
Arceus turned back as a portal open and Mew flew right pasted him and entered the portal as he sighed following.  
-Prov's Red's-  
I woke up in a cave and sighed picking up my nodachi resting it on my shoulder and walked out into vale.  
"Well this can't get be a better way to wake up."  
I sighed and headed to the area where the ships were picking us up to head to beacon.  
"Today is gonna be one hell of a day."  
-prov Golds-  
I woke rubbing my head my wolf ears twitched as I heard Leon walk in.  
"Hey kid you up?"  
"Yeah old man I'm up and raring to get to beacon."  
I got up I was shirtless and wearing sweatpants.  
I walked to my dresser to get my red sweatshirt and shorts.  
"So All I can say is leave a mark over there and stand up for other faunus even if you aren't showing your own wolf traits."  
I smiled and put my hat on backwards and placed my goggles over them.  
"Hey no problem I've done that on the streets and I'll do it over there uncle."  
"What happen to old man?"  
Leon chuckled as he leaned on the wall by the door.  
"Well might as well say uncle Leon."  
I walked up to him and gave him my signature smirk as he patted my shoulder.  
"Don't get in trouble in the first three days I know you to well."  
I laughed as he chuckled I ear breakfast and said my goodbyes and walked out.  
-prov Rudy-  
I finished all my work all the outfits I was told to create as I packed my things I looked around to see my aunt standing there arms crossed trying not to cry.  
"Its ok I'll be fine don't worry about me Rudy your aunt Clair is gonna be alright!"  
Tears fell down her cheeks as I walked over to her and hugged her as he sobbed taking my hat off and petting my head.  
"Promise you'll always write or call me and don't be afraid to tell me if you find the one."  
I blushed at the thought of it.  
"Look auntie I'll do all that stuff but now I need to get there in time so goodbye for now I'll visit first chance I get."  
I kissed her head and put on my hat waving goodbye as she waved back.  
"Today is gonna be something else."  
-prov Diamonds-  
I got up and ate breakfast as everyone in the bakery was sad and happy for the blue eyed boy as he ate what they baked for him.  
"Diamond make sure you show those other students of beacon what it means to work hard as you've worked here."  
A large man walked over placing his hand on Diamonds shoulder.  
"I will and thank you everyone for teaching me what I have learned about baking so I'll fight harder than I ever have before!"  
He smiled as a girl with purple hair that reached her shoulders almost as tall as him stood in front of him.  
"You...better not get in any trouble you hear!"  
She looked into his diamond colored eyes as he looked back.  
"Don't worry Candy I got this its gonna be a piece of cake"  
Candy chuckled and hugged me.  
"You better visit first chance you get you hear!"  
"I will I promise."  
I picked up my bag and waved goodbye as everyone waved back.  
-prov no ones-  
As the four were on the airship Gold was leaning against the wall as Red and Rudy were standing in front of him while Lucas was on a bench eating a bag of chips.  
"So *munch* we gonna just be quite and look around?"  
Lucas looked at the three.  
"Well I say we walk around and see our fellow classmates."  
Red smirked adjusting his hat.  
"Yeah lets do something else than stand here and do nothing."  
Gold got off the wall and adjust his hat and his pants so his tail was comfortable.  
"I don't see why not no reason to stay isolated."  
Rudy followed Red as they walked around the ship had some turbulence as a short girl wearing a cape fell in front of Red but his fast reflexes allowed him to catch her in time.  
"Uhh thanks sorry about that..."  
"Its fine it'd be rude of me to let you fall like that."  
Red smiled as he let go of the girl.  
"I'm um Ruby..."  
Rudy eyes widen as he had got why Arceus wanted to change his name to Rudy from Ruby.  
"Red."  
Red smiled as a tall blonde girl walked over to them.  
"Aww does my baby sis have a crush already and before we got to beacon."  
"Yang its not like that he caught me before I fell down."  
Yang hugged her sister and whispered in her ear as it made Ruby blush.  
"YANG!"  
"What just saying its an idea"  
"Anyway I'm Yang and you fine guys are?"  
"Heh I'm Red."  
"Names Gold and may I say you look fine."  
"Rudy and its nice to meet you."  
"Diamond and I say your a "beacon" of sunshine."  
Yang looked at Diamond with a flirty look.  
"Oh a funny guy huh well I say your a shining gem."  
Ruby looked uncomfortable at the two as did the other three.  
"I don't like where this is going and I don't wanna find out where its heading."  
Gold looked back at Ruby.  
"So you seem a little to young to get into beacon."  
"Well...the headmaster gave me a choice to come here and well I took it but I don't want anyone thinking I'm special, I'm just a normal girl with normal knees."  
The four looked confused at that last statement.  
"What's with you sis aren't you excited?"  
"Of course I am but I got moved up two years I don't want anyone thinking I'm special or anything..."  
Red pat her head.  
"You are special Ruby you just have to know that is."  
Gold smirked as Rudy smiled as Diamond eat his bag of chips.  
"So Diamond can I have a chip and a bit of something else~?  
Yang leaned over to Diamond and still had those flirty eyes.  
"Sure go ahead."  
Diamond handed the bag as the volume of the TV turned up.  
"The robbery was lead by the nefarious criminal Roman Tourchwick who continues to evade authorities, if you have any information on his whereabouts please contact vale police department back to you Lisa."  
"Thank you Cyril in other news, this Saturday's Faunus civil rights protest turned dark when members of the white fang disrupted the ceremony."  
Gold looked at the screens and clenched his fist as Rudy and Red placed their hands on his shoulders nodding no.  
"The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-"  
The screen was cut off as a blonde haired woman showed up on the screens.  
"Hello and welcome to beacon."  
"Who's that?"  
"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."  
"Oh."  
Yang watch as Gold stared eyeing Glynda.  
"Damn talk about a woman I wouldn't mind spending detention with."  
Gold smirked as Rudy sighed.  
"You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to go to this prestigious academy our world is experiencing a incredible time of peace and as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it, You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."  
She disappeared and Gold sniffed the air.  
"Wow look you can see signal from up here!"  
Ruby got close to the window as the others followed.  
"I guess home isn't to far after all."  
Yang put an arm around her smiling.  
"Beacons our home now right guys?"  
"Gold what is it...?  
Rudy walked towards him.  
"Someone's about to throw up..."  
Rudy looked at him and looked around.  
"Who is..?"  
"Blonde knight over there."  
Gold pointed at a Blonde guy who looked like he was having some trouble holding his lunch.  
"Well I guess the view isn't for everyone heh..."  
Yang smiled as Ruby nodded.  
"It was nice while it lasted right guys?"  
They nodded back at Ruby and smiled Gold sniffed the air some more.  
"I wonder who else we're gonna meet."  
"I just hope their better than "vomit boy"...aw gross you have puke on your shoes Yang!"  
"heh was about to say that."  
Gold chuckled as Red and Rudy stood back from Yang as she panicked.  
"Gross, gross, gross,"  
"Get away get away! Get away from me!"  
Ruby tried to get back to as Yang kept saying gross.  
The ship landed at the docking bay as the blonde haired boy ran out and puked in a trashcan, as the six walked out passing him.  
"Woooooow!"  
Ruby and Yang said in unison as the other four were speechless.  
"The view from vale got nothing on this."  
Gold as Rudy and Red Diamond ate his chips still.  
"Talk about fancy..."  
"And big..."  
"Big and fancy..."  
Gold Red and Rudy looked amazed by the size of the school.  
"Ooh, Ooh SIS!  
Ruby was acting really adorable compared to inside the ship.  
"That kid has a collapsible staff and HUUUH AND SHE'S GOT A FIRE SWORD!"  
Ruby followed a student Yang pulled her back.  
"OW, ow, ow,"  
"Easy there little sister their just weapons."  
"JUST weapons? their an extension of our personalities they're apart of us oh their so cool which reminds me...CAN I SEE YOUR GUYS WEAPONS!?"  
Ruby dashed in front of the four as they stood back surprised.  
"Sure...Ruby...heheh..."  
Red smiled and took his nodachi out of its case resting it on his shoulder.  
"WOAH THATS A KATANA!"  
Ruby gazed at it amazed as Red smiled nervously.  
"Actually its a nodachi its obviously longer than a katana, it as a much wider reach and mine can turn into a sniper rifle."  
He activated its gun mode as Ruby squealed excited.  
"Heh looks like someone's enjoying the view."  
Gold laughed as Ruby stood in front of him awaiting his weapon.  
"Well I call this quick shot."  
He pulled his sword out of its scabbard from his back as he waved the bastard sword around.  
"WOW! I'VE NEVER SEENS A SWORD THAT LONG!"  
Gold looked around as people looked at him weirdly.  
"Erm...it turns into an assault rifle to see."  
He pushed a button as the blade popped in two as a barrel launched up between the blades and a trigger popped out from its right hilt.  
"so cool..."  
She looked at Rudy as he had his two katanas out.  
"I call these Grace and glory."  
the katanas turn into a submachine gun for the chisa and the o tanto was a deagle pistol.  
"So swift and reliable!"  
Diamond took his axe as Ruby drooled over it.  
"Its pretty good slow but when it hits its a like a tank ramming car at full speed."  
The blades retracted as the rocker head popped up.  
"Its also a rocket launcher because I think its explosive combination ehh ehh?"  
Yang laughed as the others facepalmed.  
"God damn it Dia what I say about puns!"  
Gold smacked the back of Diamonds head as Diamond laughed.  
"Sorry but I couldn't pass up that "golden" opportunity."  
"Stop your gonna kill me!"  
Yang kept laughing as Gold sighed.  
"So Ruby aren't you happy about your own weapon?"  
Red looked at Ruby as she took out crescent rose.  
"Of course I love crescent rose I just really like seeing new ones its like meeting new people only better."  
"Come on sis you should go meet some new friends."  
Yang pulled down Rubys hood as the others put their weapons back.  
"But why would I need new friends when I have you guys?"  
"Well my friends are here so cya!"  
Yang and her friends rushed off as Ruby was spinning confused.  
"Wait Yang! aren't we supposed to go to our dorm where are our dorms? do we even have dorms?"  
Gold chuckled as Rudy sighed and Diamond was just eating his chips and Red was scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile as Ruby feel back.  
"I don't know what I'm doing."  
Ruby landed on a bunch of cases as they flew up.  
"What are you doing?!"  
A white haired girl walked up to Ruby who sat up.  
"Uhh...I'm sorry."  
Red walked over to help Ruby up as the other three boys looked at the situation.  
"Sorry?! Do you have any idea the damaged you could've caused?!"  
"Uhh..."  
Ruby picked up a case and handed it to her as Red stacked a few cased back on the cart.  
"Gimme that!"  
The girl took the case from Ruby's hands as Ruby backed up into Red who looked at her with a smile.  
"This is dust mine and purified from the Schnee Quarry."  
"Uhh..."  
Ruby looked at Red as he sighed and looked at the girl, as Ruby looked back at her as well.  
"What are you two brain dead? Dust! Fire water lighting energy!"  
Ruby was about to sneeze as the girl waved a vile of dust around as dust particles got into Ruby's nose when Diamond pulled Gold and Rudy back as Red looked at them confused.  
"Are you two even listening to me?!" Is any of this sinking in, what do you have to say for yourself?!"  
"Hit the deck!"  
Gold yelled out as the three fell back as Ruby sneezed a combination of dust making an explosion with her Red and the white haired girl involved.  
"Well that was an explosive situation."  
Gold punched Diamond in the arm as Rudy sighed.  
"I know miss Schnee has a short temper this will not end well for Ruby and Red."  
Gold and Diamond looked at each other then at Rudy then back to the other three.  
"Unbelievable that's exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"  
Weiss walked up to Ruby as Ruby twilled her fingers.  
"I'm really, really sorry!"  
"Ugh you complete Dolt what are you even doing here aren't you a little to young to be attending beacon?!"  
"Well...I-I"  
"This isn't some ordinary combat school were your just sparring and practicing you know we're here to fight monsters."  
Red sighed putting his hand on Ruby's shoulder.  
"Listen I think she's quite aware of that and as she said before she's sorry so why don't you lighten up!"  
Red looked at Weiss as she stood back then stood in front of him.  
"And who do you think you are to tell me to lighten up!"  
"Hey I said I was sorry princess don't take it out on him!"  
"Its Heiress actually."  
Everyone turned to see a girl with black hair and amber eyes walked up to the three.  
"Damn...wouldn't mind...playing with that cat..."  
Gold smirked as he walked over as Rudy face palmed and Diamond chuckled.  
"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."  
Weiss looked over at the girl.  
"Finally some recognition."  
Gold walked by Red as he patted his back then looked back to the girl.  
"The same company infamous for its controversial for its labor forces and questionable business partners."  
"What...how dare- the nerve of!"  
Ruby giggled as Red and Gold chuckled and Diamond Rudy just sighed and watch as Weiss grabbed the vile from the black haired girl and walked away.  
"Huh well now that that's all over I'm Gold."  
Gold smirked as the girl smiled a little at his flirty introduction.  
"I'll promise I'll make this up to you!"  
Ruby yelled out as she looked down.  
"Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... so what's your-"  
She looked back to see the girl walking away with Gold still trying to talk to her.  
"Don't worry I'm here..."  
Red smiled as he turned to see Rudy and Diamond gone.  
"HOW THE...and their goes those two..."  
Red sighed as Ruby laid on the ground.  
"Welcome to beacon."  
She closed her eyes to open them to see the blonde boy from the airship holding his hand out.  
"Hey I'm Jaune..."  
She took his hand and stood up.  
"Ruby..."  
Red walked over to the two.  
"Names Red."  
He gave Juane a handshake as Ruby snorted.  
"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"  
-prov Golds-  
"So are you gonna just ignore me and read because I can keep this up all day."  
I smirked as she put her book down at looked at me annoyed.  
"What do you want?"  
"Well freedom for all to become a huntsman and make my uncle even more proud of me, but right now I want to learn your name."  
She giggled and sighed.  
"Blake.."  
"Gold"  
I put my hand out as she took it and shook it.  
"So something tells me your hiding something..."  
"Wow we just gave names and now your saying I have a secret some first impression you give."  
I chuckled but I knew I smelled the scent of a cat faunus on her.  
"Well I'm hiding something to if I'm just gonna call people out on hiding things."  
"Aren't we all hiding something?"  
"Guess so Blake anyway what cha reading?"  
"Its a book about ninjas..."  
She looked away I think I saw her blush.  
"Care to give me a brief summery of it?"  
-Prov no ones-  
"Ugh we're lost why you leave Red and Ruby behind?"  
Rudy looked at Diamond.  
"Because I wanted to look around and they were taking to long with that Weiss girl."  
Rudy sighed as Diamond was eating.  
"Hey Rudy guess you could say Weiss is gonna give Ruby the cold shoulder next time we see them...ehh. ehh?"  
"Go back to physical comedy..."  
Rudy walked past Diamond as he followed.  
-prov no ones-  
"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"  
Jaune looked at Ruby as she giggled and Red chuckled.  
"Look I'm sorry Vomit boy was the first thing to come to mind."  
"Oh yeah what if I called you creator face."  
Red laughed as Ruby's cheeks puffed out.  
"Hey that explosion was an accident!"  
"Well the names Jaune Arc short sweet and rolls off the tongue ladies love it."  
"Do they?"  
Both Ruby and Red said at the same time.  
"They will well I hope they will I mean my mom always says that...never mind."  
Ruby giggled as Red raised his hat.  
"Well Jaune its great to meet you and don't worry act with a bit more confidence and I'm sure girls will be lining up to ask you out."  
"You really mean it Red?!"  
Juane looked at Red as he gave a resurging smile.  
"Works for Gold so it could work for you."  
"Um...so I got this thing."  
Ruby pulled out crescent rose making Juane jump back.  
"Is that a scythe?"  
"Its also a customizable high impact velocity sniper rifle."  
"A wha-?"  
"Its also a gun."  
Ruby cocked it.  
"Oh um what about you Red?"  
"I got this."  
He unsheathed his nodachi.  
"Its a nodachi and mine turns into a sniper rifle to but mines a bolt action rifle."  
"Uhh..."  
"Means I have to do this."  
he transformed his sword to its gun form and shot a blast then sliding a new one in the chamber.  
"Oh um that's cool you guys all I have is this sword..."  
"Ohhhhh"  
"Nice"  
Ruby looked amazed as Red placed his nodachi in its sheathe.  
"I got this shield to."  
Juane took out his scabbed as it expanded into a shield.  
"So what does it do?"  
Ruby tapped the shield as it retracted back into a scabbed and back as Jaune tried to catch it.  
"Well the shield gets smaller so when I get tired of carrying it I can just put it away..."  
"But wouldn't it weigh the same?"  
Jaune sighed.  
"Yeah It does..."  
"Well I'm kinda of dork when it comes to weapons I guess I did go a little overboard designing it."  
"I think I may have as well..."  
Red laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.  
"Wait you guys made those?"  
"Of course all students at signal forge their weapons right Red?"  
"Yeah..."  
Little did they know Reds weapon was made in a dream he had, and after his death and coming to this world Arcues granted him his flaming honor.  
"Didn't you make yours?"  
Ruby asked looking at Jaune.  
"Its a hand me down my great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."  
"Sounds like a family heirloom to me!, Well I like it not a lot of people have appreciation the classics these days."  
That's for sure."  
Red stopped and looked at the two.  
"Yeah classics..."  
"So why help me back in the courtyard?"  
"Eh why not like my mom always says strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."  
"Hm hey Red do you know where we're going?"  
Red sighed and looked down.  
"Sadly no..."  
"You think their might be a directory or maybe a food court a recognizable landmark that a no?"  
Ruby giggled and Red chuckled.  
"That's a no Juane from me and Red."  
-a few minuets later-  
The three walked in a giant hall.  
"Wow..."  
"The pokemon ledge got nothing on this place..."  
"What was that Red?"  
"Eh nothing just thinking outloud."  
"Ruby over here!"  
Ruby turned to see Yang and Diamond and Rudy with Gold smirking.  
"OH uh hey we got to go see ya later."  
Ruby ran off to Yang.  
"Hey wait agh..this is great where am I gonna find another nice quaky girl to talk to..."  
"How about you meet my friends."  
Red placed his hands on Juane's shoulders as they walked over to the three as they walked a certain red hair girl was looking at Juane.  
"Guys this is Juane Arc Jaune this is."  
"Gold nice to meet ya dude."  
"Rudy pleasure to meet you."  
"I'm Diamond want some chips?"  
Diamond offered the bag as Jaune took some.  
"Thanks Diamond."  
"OH MY GOD ITS HAPPENING AGAIN!"  
The four turned to see Ruby in Yangs arms.  
"Well there's the heiress and Ruby."  
Rudy sighed and walked over to them.  
"Weiss I think you should stop with the attitude it doesn't compliment my design for your dress."  
Weiss turned to Rudy.  
"Where have you been I've looked around for you...because I remembered you said you'd be here not because I wanted to talk to you or anything like that..."  
"Tsundere has been spotted"  
Gold started to laughed as the other two sighed as Jaune was confused.  
"It was an accident it was an accident!"  
Ruby got out of Yangs arms and Weiss flashed a flyer in Rubys face.  
"What's this."  
"In short term its so you don't sue her family company."  
Rudy sighed as he fixed his hat.  
"Uhh..."  
"You really want to make things up to me?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Read this and don't ever speak to me again."  
"That's harsh even for you Weiss..."  
Rudy looked at Weiss as she turned from him.  
"Umm look it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot why don't you start over and try to be friends."  
Yang looked at the two then saw Diamond and winked at him.  
"Yeah great idea sis, Hi Weiss I'm Ruby want hang out and shop for school supplies?"  
She held her hand out.  
"Yeah and we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys like tall blonde and scraggly over there."  
She pointed at Jaune as he looked up as Red face palmed.  
"WOW really?!"  
Rudy sighed and looked down as Gold just looked away and Diamond finished his bag of chips.  
"No"  
"I'll keep this brief..."  
They all looked up at the stage to see Ozpin.  
"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you are finished you plan to dedicate your life for the protection of the people, but I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose direction,  
You assume knowledge will free you this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far, it is up to you to take the first step."  
Everyone one looked around as the four looked at Ozpin.  
"He's different..."  
"Hm that was rather depressing..."  
"Hell like he wasn't his usual self...damn"  
"I'm hungry..."  
Ozpin walked off as Glynda walked up.  
"You will meet in the ball room tonight tomorrow your intonation begins be ready you are dismissed."  
"Well now for my time to shine."  
Jaune walked off heading towards the girls.  
"Gold how far does confidence get you...?"  
Red looked over at Gold.  
"Pretty far depending on what girl your trying to get..."  
"I'm a natural born blonde ya know."  
-later that day-  
"So what now?"  
"We wait for things to happen my diamond eye friend."  
Gold and Lucas walked in their pjs Gold was wearing sweatpants and was shirtless as was Diamond.  
"So were we gonna sleep?"  
"Red chose a corner area so we'll meet there."  
As they walked Gold saw Blake and walked over to here as Diamond walked over to Red and Rudy and he swore he thought her heard Yang purr at him.  
"Gold still trying to talk to that girl?"  
"Yep Rudy you got it."  
"Can't blame him can you?"  
Red looked at Rudy who was wearing a black undershirt with sweats.  
"Why are you three all shirtless?"  
Rudy looked at Red then at Diamond then over at Gold who was sitting next to Blake.  
"Because its comfortable."  
Red smiled as he laydown setting his hat down besides him.  
"Uh guys is Yang staring at me?"  
Diamond ask not wanting to turn back.  
"Oh yeah she's giving you the look"  
Rudy smiled and waved over to Yang and Ruby as Red waved to them Ruby blushed and Yang made a face probably liking it.  
"So Blake see you thought about my little idea."  
Gold smirked and kissed her cheek as she moved him away.  
"Just because I said your right about that thing...doesn't mean we're dating."  
"I showed you my thing to so thing it does mean we have a bound."  
Gold smirked as Blake smiled.  
"Hello!"  
Gold and Blake look up to see Yang and Ruby.  
"Oh are you two a thing?"  
"No we're not Golds just like that."  
Blake looked down at her book.  
"Like what a bad boy lone wolf...forget that last part."  
"So I believe you two know each other?"  
Yang smiled as Ruby walked up.  
"Aren't you that girl that exploded?"  
"Uh yeah my names Ruby and hey Gold but you can just call me creator...uhh actually you can just call me Ruby..."  
Awkward silence filled the room or the area they were in.  
"So um You guys gonna introduce yourselves?"  
Gold looked at Blake than Yang.  
"I'm Blake..."  
"I'm Yang Ruby's older sister I like your bow it goes great with your pajamas!"  
"Ok"  
Gold sighed and looked up at the two.  
"You know stop reading books and you could be a more likeable person."  
Blake looked at Gold and pulled his goggles down.  
"Why do you wear a hat with your pjs?"  
The three looked at him.  
"UM gift from my mom before she passed away...said my dad left it for me...never met the old man but hey least I know he kinda cares..."  
"Whats it about?"  
Blake and Gold looked up at Ruby.  
"Huh?"  
"Your book does it have a name?"  
"Well its about a man with two souls each fighting control over his body."  
"Oh yeah that's real lovely."  
Yang said rolling her eyes and turned over to Diamonds direction trying to see if he was awake or not.  
"I love books Yang used to read me every night before bed, stories of hero's monsters they're one of the reasons I wanted to be a huntress."  
Gold smiled at the young heroine as did Blake.  
"Why is that hoping you'll live happily ever after?"  
"Well I'm hoping we all do as a girl, I wanted to be like those hero's in the book, someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves."  
"Well Ruby you'll make it one day I just know it."  
Gold smirked as he got up,  
"Well my friends are probably waiting for me so I gotta cut this short."  
He knee down and kissed Blake on the head.  
"Cya tomorrow Blake and goodnight to you two as well."  
Gold walked off to the others as Blake blushed and Yang was smirking looking at her.  
"So what was that about Gold?"  
Rudy looked up at his friend.  
"Well just thought I get a conversation with Blake before hitting the hay."  
He turned to Diamond who was knocked out cold and Red was asleep as well.  
"Why wait up for me?"  
"I was bored and couldn't fall asleep."  
Rudy yawned.  
"And now your tired yesh some friend you are."  
Gold laid down taking his hat off reveling his wolf ears.  
"Why hide them?"  
"Because you see how other faunus get treated I don't think I'm ready to be treated like them, besides hat fits my style."  
Rudy sighed laying in his sleeping bag.  
"Can't argue with fashion when your right about it night Gold."  
"Night Rudy..."  
They both feel asleep.

(DONE WITH THE OFFICAL CHAPTER ONE or chapter 3 in volume 1 but now time to work on chapter 2 after my highschool DxD update so making this short but long so anyway their semblances Golds is a healing and upping defense when he's all red and blue ups speed and strength but lowers defense in a way their super saiyan god and super saiyan blue and Reds is fire manipulation and his flames can burn threw anything and other fires can heal him if he's not attacking Rudy is more of dead eye with his o tanto Diamonds is simple makes his body as hard as diamond makes him stronger and slower than he already is so more will be covered on who the nightmares are in the next chapter until then this is Gold the ssj saying Cya)


End file.
